1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and particularly, to a USB electronic device including an interface cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices have an interface, like an USB interface, which uses an interface cover to protect the interface. However, the interface cover can only be used to keep the USB interface free from dust and water. Therefore, what is needed is an interface cover to overcome the problems mentioned above.